Wspomnienia kochanego Las Vegas
Na sam początek chcę bardzo podziękować mojemu kochanemu skarbowi za to, że pomógł mi z tym odcinkiem i wymyślił świetne zadanie, pomagając przy tym z zasadami! ;* Bez niego nie byłoby tego odcinka, także dziękuuuuję! ;* New Dawn: The Game - odcinek 7 Plik:NDEp7.png ' Josh siedział w swoim biurze, poza lampką drogiego wina jego towarzyszem były także tajemnicze akta, których rozmiar ciągle rósł z odcinka na odcinek. Prowadzący przeglądał je od niechcenia. Znacznie bardziej wolał przeglądać jeden ze swoich świerszczyków, który niczym pryszczaty szczeniak chował w najciemniejszych zakamarkach biurka. 'Josh: '''Hihi…oj taaak… ''Rozmarzył się oglądając jeden z plakatów prezentujących dość pokaźne walory pewnej gwiazdki filmów niskobudżetowych. Wtem do gabinetu wparowała ni stąd ni zowąd jego towarzyszka. 'Josh: '''Aaaa! ''Krzyknął, a jego twarz oblała się rumieńcami. W momencie schował gazetkę za swoimi plecami i uśmiechnął się zakłopotany. 'Josh: '''Hehe…a co ty tutaj robisz? '''Królowa Kier: '''Hm? Zazwyczaj bardziej cieszyłeś się na mój widok. ''Jaśnie pani usiadła na jednym z foteli, dumnie wypinając biust do przodu zarzucając przy tym teatralnie włosami. '''Josh: Wybacz, za bardzo mnie zaskoczyłaś. Wkradła się we mnie mała panika. Królowa Kier: 'Jakbym nie wiedziała, że oglądasz świerszczyki. Ah, Josh. Z moją magią i Twoją charyzmą mógłbyś mieć każdą. Nie mówiąc już nawet o tych małolatach z tego show. ''Machnęła dłonią. 'Królowa Kier: '''Tak czy inaczej, mam dla Ciebie bardzo dobre wieści. Nic nam nie zagraża, możemy bez przeszkód kontynuować show. Przeczytałeś raporty moich niewolników? '''Josh: '''Ekhm, to członkowie ekipy. '''Królowa Kier: '''Zwał jak zwał, co za różnica. Wszak i tak są od brudnej roboty. ''Wzruszyła ramionami. 'Josh: '''Ehh…staram się je czytać na bieżąco, ale jest tego za dużo… '''Królowa Kier: '''Postaraj się, złotko. A właśnie! Kiedy czas kolejnych zmagań? Bardzo chętnie bym Ci nareszcie potowarzyszyła, skoro mam za sobą robotę związaną z organizacją! '''Josh: '''Jutro pod wieczór będę chciał zrobić im małe zadanie. Trochę muszę ich rozprężyć. Dwa morderstwa w tak krótkim czasie mogą doprowadzić do jakichś załamań z ich strony. '''Królowa Kier: '''Nie możesz po prostu kazać im odnaleźć zabójcę? Gdyby dobrze wskazali można go uśmiercić bądź wyrzucić… ''Josh zamyślił się przez chwilę. 'Josh: '''Hmm, właściwie to nie jest taki głupi pomysł… Sądzę jednak, że trzeba im dać więcej czasu na śledztwo. Zrobimy to na dniach. Teraz jak wspomniałem trzeba ich nieco rozluźnić. '''Królowa Kier: '''Hmm…ale chyba się nie pogniewasz, jeśli zechcę Ci towarzyszyć…? ''Wstała z fotela i przysiadła na biurku, spoglądając w oczy Josha, który przez krótką chwilę miał swoje oczy skupione na czymś zupełnie innym, ekhm. 'Josh: '''N-nie, skądże! Jeśli chcesz, to nawet możesz w głównej mierze poprowadzić zadanie. Ot, takie zastępstwo. '''Królowa Kier: '''Naprawdę? Cudownie! ''Klasnęła zadowolona. 'Królowa Kier: '''Jesteś cudowny Josh. Pójdę w takim razie wziąć odprężającą kąpiel oraz położę się wcześniej, bym wyglądała jutro jak ósmy cud świata. A właściwie pierwszy, bo pozostałe są już zniszczone, haha! ''Zaśmiała się i opuściła gabinet Josha. Mężczyzna oparł się o fotel padnięty, jakby pokonał maraton w ekspresowym tempie. 'Josh: '''Ah, co za kobieta… ''Pokręcił głową i spojrzał na stos akt. 'Josh: '''Dobra, pora nadrobić nieco zaległości, ehh… Kuchnia ''Jesus następnego ranka jak zawsze krzątał się, aby przygotować posiłek dla swoich przyjaciół. Czasami wyręczała go w tym Claudia, jednak dzisiaj była jego kolej. Układał kolejne tosty na talerzu, kiedy do pomieszczenia weszła Onyxia. 'Jesus: '''Witaj, ranny ptaszek z Ciebie… '''Onyxia: '''Hm? Tak… Owszem. Nie mogłam za bardzo spać. ''Mruknęła i usiadła na jednym z blatów. 'Jesus: '''Nie powiedziałbym, że męczy Cię tylko zmęczenie. '''Onyxia: '''Uhm? '''Jesus: '''Raczej wyrzuty sumienia. ''Odparł, a Onyxia opuściła wzrok. 'Onyxia: '''A co Ty niby możesz wiedzieć… ''Jesus podszedł do dziewczyny i spojrzał na nią troskliwie. 'Jesus: '''Wiem, że dzieje się coś bardzo złego. '''Onyxia: '''Intuicja nie zawsze jest dobra. Szczególnie męska. '''Jesus: '''O, doprawdy? To co się stało, że nie ma z Tobą Adelaide? ''Onyxia poczuła jak jej policzki czerwienieją ze wstydu. 'Jesus: '''Onyxio, co się dzieje? '''Onyxia: '''Dobra…wszystko Ci powiem. Ale nie możesz nikomu zdradzić moich tajemnic, rozumiesz? '''Jesus: '''Nie śmiałbym. '''Onyxia: '''Więc…jedna rzecz dotyczy mojej przeszłości. A druga… ''Zawahała się, a Jesus złapał dziewczynę za dłoń. To dodało jej nieco otuchy. 'Onyxia: '''A druga… Ja wiem coś odnośnie tych morderstw. I boję się tego, co zobaczyłam… ''Niespodziewanie przytuliła się mocno do Jesusa. Ten odwzajemnił uścisk i pogłaskał dziewczynę po głowie. 'Jesus: '''Cii… spokojnie. Mamy czas, nic na siłę… '''Onyxia: '''Nie! Ja chcę to mieć za sobą. Nie komplikuj tego takimi słowami… '''Jesus: '''Dobrze, w takim razie mów… '''Onxyia: '''A więc… Kompleks Wypoczynkowy Kolejni uczestnicy dopiero się budzili. Nie było im wybitnie wygodnie, codzienna zmiana pokoi była dla nich nie lada frustrująca. Niektórzy jednak szli na łatwiznę. Kilka chwil wcześniej Luca i Claudia obudzili się w jednym pokoju. '''Claudia: 'Że też dalej się nabieram na to Twoje zastawianie mi drzwi przed ciszą nocną. Mruknęła, zakładając jego koszulkę na siebie. 'Luca: '''E tam, wczoraj dałaś się zatrzasnąć w łazience. Zawsze to coś nowego. ''Puścił do niej oczko, a dziewczyna przewróciła oczyma zażenowana. 'Claudia: '''Na dzisiaj umówiłam się już z Natą, także Ci nie wyjdzie, cwaniaczku. '''Luca: '''Oj tam, oj tam… Jeszcze zobaczymy. ''Odparł przeciągając się w łóżku. 'Luca: '''A propo Naty. Trochę o tym myślałem, wiesz…? '''Claudia: '''Nie za bardzo rozumiem… '''Luca: '''No bo tak bardzo się lubicie i tak dalej. Czasem mi głupio jak ją tak wyzywam, ona mnie… Ty musisz na to patrzeć… ''Westchnął. 'Claudia: '''Owszem, nie jest to zbyt miły widok. '''Luca: '''Ostatnio wpadłem na pomysł jak możemy sobie pomóc. ''Zagadnął z uśmiechem. 'Claudia: '''Hm? '''Luca: '''Gdybyśmy poznali swoje zasady, byłoby prościej kombinować jakie możemy ustalać przy wygrywaniu zadań! '''Claudia: '''Tak, to nie jest głupi pomysł… Tylko mimo szczerych chęci, Nata raczej Ci swojej zasady nie wyzna… Wiele osób trzyma na dystans. '''Luca: '''Niestety wiem…eh. Wiesz. Ja na przykład nie mogę palić i brać. ''Wzruszył ramionami. 'Claudia: '''Myśleli, że jak wypuszczą Cię z odwyku, to jednak wrócisz do tego? '''Luca: '''Tsa, nawet miałem trochę towaru. No, ale nie chcę ginąć. '''Claudia: '''Ani myśl wracać do tego paskudztwa! ''Krzyknęła wściekła. 'Luca: '''Uhm? '''Claudia: '''Obiecaj, że nigdy nie ruszysz tego świństwa, dobrze? ''Przysiadła obok niego, patrząc mu w oczy swoim spojrzeniem niczym kot ze Shreka. 'Luca: '''Ty…serio się o mnie martwisz…? ''Mruknął zaskoczony. 'Claudia: '''No tak…? Myślałeś, że sobie żartuję…? '''Luca: '''Jakoś trochę długo nikogo wybitnie nie obchodziłem… '''Claudia: '''Mnie obchodzisz. ''Przytuliła do siebie chłopaka. 'Claudia: '''Pójdę się już ogarnąć, dobrze? Przyjdź zaraz na śniadanie. '''Luca: '''Dobrze, pewnie… ''Odparł będąc w lekkim amoku. 'Claudia: '''I jakby co…nie mów Nacie, że powiedziałam. Ona nie może śpiewać… ''Uśmiechnęła się i puściła do niego oczko, następnie wyszła. Luca ponownie padł na łóżko zakrywając twarz dłońmi. 'Luca: '''Chłopie, ogar…kasa się liczy… ''Ochrzanił sam siebie. Na korytarzu parę osób już się krzątało, przenosząc swoje rzeczy do kolejnego pokoju, który na ten dzień miał być ich. 'Nata: '''Debilna zasada. Debilny program. Debilne wszystko. ''Mruczała pod nosem zbierając swoje kosmetyki, które wypadły z jej otwartej kosmetyczki. Jedną z pomadek podał jej Viper. 'Nata: '''O, dzięki. ''Schowała kosmetyk. Viper pozostał niewzruszony. 'Nata: '...taaa…nie ma za co, czy coś w ten deseń. Chłopak wzruszył ramionami i zaniósł swoje rzeczy do pokoju, który poprzedniej nocy należał do Onyxii. Chwilę później wybiegł z niego niczym oparzony, zatrzaskując drzwi za sobą. 'Nata: '''Co jest? Zapach damskich perfum przeszkadza? ''Zaśmiała się. 'Nata: '''Aczkolwiek Onyxia używa jakiejś chińskiej tanizny, serio… ''Viper otworzył drzwi, a Natę oplotły żywe pnącza. 'Nata: '''No nieeee! Moje rzeczy! Ledwo je pozbierałam!!! Kuźwa, hentajów się zachciało! Pieprzona meksykanka! Zboczona debilka! ''Zaczęła wrzeszczeć, aż wszyscy pojawili się na korytarzu. 'Claudia: '''Co do… '''Inessa: '''Haha! Ale czadoweee! ''Podeszła do pnączy i zaczęła je głaskać. 'Inessa: '''Cudowna broń biologiczna… Weźmiemy sobie próbkę! ''Wzięła pęsetę i skubnęła nieco pnącza, następnie schowała kawałeczek do małej torebeczki. 'Inessa: '''Idealna przeciwko komornikom oraz cygańskim babciom z garnkami. Da. '''Sirius: '''Co tak stoicie? Trzeba ją jakoś uratować! ''Mruknął i zabrał się do ratowania Naty. 'Viper: '''A po ch.j… ''Mruknął obojętnie. 'Inessa: '''Jedno ziarenko do wyrzutni rakiet i bum bum!!! Pomyślą, że dostali bombkę, a dostaną bombkę z żywymi pnączami, muahaha! ''Kontynuowała swój wywód. W międzyczasie do budynku wbiegła Onyxia wraz z Jesusem. 'Luca: '''O, są nasze zakochańce. '''Onyxia: '''Weź ugryź się w język, a potem się nim udław. ''Mruknęła, podchodząc do pnączy. 'Onyxia: '''Cii…Mirello, spokojnie… Już jestem… Musimy się znów przenieść… ''Pogłaskała pnącza, a te od razu wypuściły Natę, która upadła wprost na Siriusa. 'Sirius: '''Au… '''Onyxia: '''Czy Adelaide jest bezpieczna? ''Jedno z pnączy pokiwało swoją końcówką na znak przytaknięcia. 'Onyxia: 'Świetnie, dziękuję kochana. Viper, przepraszam… trochę zasiedziałam się w kuchni. Śniadanie czeka, ja wpierw uprzątnę rośliny… 'Viper: '''Luz. ''Uśmiechnął się lekko. 'Nata: '''Luz? Pogrzało Cię?! Po kiego Ci te badyle?! '''Onyxia: '''Każdy ma hobby jakie ma. Ja kocham rośliny a inni odbijanie chłopaków przyjaciółkom. ''Odparła chłodno, a Nata poczerwieniała. Claudia opuściła wzrok, a Sirius spojrzał na nią zakłopotany. 'Inessa: '''Zawsze możecie zapalić bombkę pokoju! Jeden lont i rozdupczy wszystko włącznie z wami. Idealny sposób na brak problemów. ''Oznajmiła zadowolona. 'Jesus: '''Wiecie, co? Chodźmy lepiej na śniadanie! Zapraszam, zapraszam! Tosty stygną! '''Luca: '''Tosty? Zajebiście! Zgłodniałem! A Ty, mała? ''Trącił smutną Claudię łokciem. 'Luca: '''Halo? '''Claudia: '''Hm? Tak…ja też… Pójdę tylko po sweterek, trochę mi zimno. '''Luca: '''Dobra, to widzimy się na miejscu. ''Odparł z lekkim uśmiechem i poszedł z innymi. Claudia weszła do pokoju należącego wcześniej do Leny. Ogarnęło ją dziwne uczucie. Zawodnicy nie dostawali pokoi osób, które były dalej grze. Zamiana obejmowała wszystkie pokoje. '' '''Claudia: '''Robi się coraz gorzej… ''Ktoś zapukał w otwarte drzwi. Dziewczyna odwróciła się i ujrzała Siriusa. 'Claudia: '''Cześć? Co się stało? '''Sirius: '''Słuchaj, ja i Nata… '''Claudia: '''Nie interesuje mnie to, wybacz… Robicie co chcecie. Lubię Natę, wiem że jest dość napalona na wszystko płci męskiej. Jeśli tobie ona odpowiada, to śmiało… '''Sirius: '''Nie. Nie o to chodzi. Nata i ja zawarliśmy współpracę by Cię chronić. '''Claudia: '''Mnie? Niby przed czym? '''Sirius: '''Przed Lucą. '''Claudia: '''No nie wierzę. I mówi to jego najlepszy przyjaciel… '''Sirius: '''On chce Cię wykorzystać, chce zemścić się na Nacie. A ja…ja cholernie Cię polubiłem i stwierdziłem, że wolę chronić Ciebie niż bawić się w jego chore gierki. '''Claudia: '''A w czym ja jestem mu niby potrzebna? '''Sirius: '''Zmanipuluje Cię. Codziennie będziesz nieświadomie dla niego szpiegować Natę, zobaczysz. Nim się odwrócisz, Nata zginie a Ty będziesz kolejna. On nie ma skrupułów. ''Claudia zawahała się. 'Claudia: '''A dowody? '''Sirius: '''Dowody? Na co? '''Claudia: '''Na to co mówisz… ''Chłopak westchnął zrezygnowany. 'Sirius: '''Przeczuwałem, że mi nie uwierzysz… Trudno. Zrób co uważasz, ja powiedziałem co miałem na sercu. Do zobaczenia na śniadaniu… ''Mruknął i opuścił pokój dziewczyny. Stołówka W końcu wszyscy zgromadzili się na wspólnym śniadaniu. Mimo, że każdy doskonale wiedział, iż wśród nich znajduje się seryjny zabójca, to atmosfera z dnia na dzień robiła się nieco luźniejsza. Każdy lekko się uśmiechał, żartował, Nata strzelała fochy, Inessa śpiewała ruskie piosenki. Zupełnie jak na początku show. Jednak sielanka została przerwana przez Josha i Królową Kier, którzy pojawili się znienacka. 'Jesus: '''O, dzień dobry… '''Sirius: '''Czy to królowa Elżbieta? ''Wychylił się zza głów osób, które zasłaniały mu widok. 'Josh: '''Kochani, pragnę wam przedstawić osobiście moją cudowną asystetnkę, Królową Kier! '''Królowa Kier: '''Witajcie moi drodzy! ''Ukłoniła się iście królewsko. 'Królowa Kier: '''Miło mi oznajmić, że dzisiejsze zmagania poprowadzę ja! Szykujcie się więc na szampańską zabawę! Wkładajcie eleganckie stroje, futerka i wpadajcie do małego kasyna! Dzisiaj pokażecie nam swoje żyłki hazardowe. ''Zatarła ręce. 'Josh: '''Widzimy się w kasynie o godzinie szesnastej. Obecność oczywiście obowiązkowa. A trafić to traficie na pewno. Do zobaczenia zatem! ''Razem z Królową opuścili budynek. Kasyno Po południu uczestnicy wystrojeni niemalże jak na największy melanż swojego życia zawitali do kasyna. Tam już czekali na nich prowadzący, który również odwalili się niczym na Boże Ciało. 'Królowa Kier: '''Witajcie w królewskim kasynie, moi drodzy! ''Powitała zadowolona uczestników. '''Królowa Kier: Gotowi na dzisiejsze, emocjonujące zmagania? Mam nadzieję, że tak! Przygotowałam dla was masę atrakcji! Wpierw jednak podzielę was na dwie drużyny, które skompletowałam sama! Nata: Nie wiem dlaczego, ale nieco się boję… Sirius: Też mi się to nie za bardzo podoba. Jesus: Oj tam, trochę więcej optymizmu, ludzie! Nie może być tragicznie. Onyxia: Zadanie prowadzi kobieta z magicznego świata, która wygląda na mało zrównoważoną. Serio? Spojrzała z wyrzutem na Jesusa. Jesus: …no okej, nic już nie mówię. Westchnął smutno. Inessa: A będzie kawior czy mam wysadzić ten dobytek? Królowa Kier: Będzie i kawior i wino i wszystko czego dusza zapragnie! Zajmijmy się jednak formalnościami, kochani! Pierwsza drużyna będzie nosić nazwę Namiętnych Zakochańców! W jej składzie znajdować się będzie Luca, Claudia, Jesus i Onyxia. 150px Onyxia: Zaraz…co? Jesus: Chyba coś się pani pomyliło… Luca: Tsa, jasne. Zaśmiał się i przewrócił oczyma. Królowa Kier: Z kolei Inessa, Nata, Viper i Sirius utworzą drużynę Dziwacznych Przyjaciół! 150px Nata: Że co? Wypraszam sobie. Jedynie mogę pod to podpiąć Siriusa. Sirius: Cóż za zaszczyt. Mruknął. Inessa: A ja was wszytkich ljubit! Przytuliła się do Vipera i Naty. Nata: Argh, dawaj lepiej te instrukcje. Chcę mieć to cierpienie za sobą. Mruknęła w stronę Królowej, która śmiała się pod nosem. Królowa Kier: Dobra, dobra. Mam dla was cztery konkurencje. Wygra oczywiście drużyna, która zdobędzie więcej punktów za wygranie konkurencji. W razie remisu rozegramy piątą grę. To na początek lecimy z grubej rury! Kto z was jest dobry w pokera? Onyxia i Sirius podnieśli ręce. Królowa Kier: Świetnie, zapraszam do stołu! Josh, skarbie. Robisz za krupiera. Josh bez słowa stanął za stołem i zaczął tasować karty. Gra 1: Onyxia vs Sirius Królowa Kier: Zagramy dzisiaj w pokera ale z zasadami z Krainy Czarów! Tutaj nie ma karet i innych pierdół. To gra na punkty. Każde z was dostaje pięć kart, może dokonać maksymalnie dwóch wymian. W jednej wymianie oddajecie maksymalnie 3 karty. Każda z kart ma przypisane punkty. Wiadomo, liczby są dość oczywiste. Za asa macie z kolei 1 punkt, za waleta 5 punktów, za króla 10 punktów i za królową 20. Z czego za królową kier jest aż 40 punktów, bo to w końcu ja. Hihi. Zawodnicy usiedli przy stole, a Josh rozdał im karty. Onyxia: Okej, chyba wszystko zrozumiałam… Odparła kładąc Adelaide obok siebie, a następnie biorąc karty. Sirius: Hm… Zamyślił się widząc swoje karty. Sirius: Wymieniam dwie. Onyxia: Ja poproszę jedną. Odłożyli niechciane karty, a Josh podał im kolejne. Dolna warga Onyxii lekko drgnęła, co zauważył od razu Sirius. Sirius: Jakieś problemy, moja droga? Onyxia: Pff. Chciałbyś. Ja jestem gotowa. Oznajmiła pewna siebie, co nieco zaskoczyło Siriusa. Sirius: Ja wymieniam ponownie dwie. Josh podał mu nowe karty. Królowa Kier: W porządku, pokażcie co macie. Onyxia pokazała swoje karty. Królowa Kier: Hmm…ósemka, dwa walety, czwórka oraz dama karo! 42 punkty. Nieźle, a jak poszło Tobie Sirius? Sirius pokazał swoje karty. Królowa Kier: Dwie dziesiątki, dwa króle i ósemka. 48 punktów! Aktualnie mamy 1:0 dla Dziwaków! Nata: Nawet w tej wersji brzmi to obraźliwie. Mruknęła podchodząc do Siriusa. Nata: Nieźle, dokop jej! Sirius uśmiechnął się pod nosem. Królowa Kier: Dobrze, drugie rozdanie! Josh ponownie rozdał karty. Onyxia wpatrywała się w nie dłuższy czas, w międzyczasie Sirius wymienił jedną z kart. Dziewczyna zauważyła u niego uśmieszek satysfakcji. Nie za bardzo jej się to spodobało. Wymieniła dwie karty. Sirius: Jestem gotowy. Oznajmił, kładąc karty na blacie. Onyxia: Ja także już nie chcę wymieniać. Królowa Kier: Dobrze, w takim razie tym razem zaczniemy od Siriusa. Co tam ciekawego? Spojrzała na jego karty. Królowa Kier: Wow, trafiła mu się królowa kier! No nieźle! Poza tym dwie czwórki oraz dwie piątki. Łącznie mamy 58 punktów. Onyxio, przebijesz? Uśmiechnęła się do niej złośliwie. Onyxia: Ha. A i owszem! Ukazała swoje karty z uśmieszkiem satysfakcji. Królowa Kier: Królowa Pik i Trefl, król Kier i dwie dziesiątki! Niesamowite! 70 punktów! Więc dochodzimy do wyrównania! Pora na ostatnią partyjkę! Asystent nowej prowadzącej posłusznie rozdał kolejne karty. Onyxia: Wymieniam dwie. Rzuciła niemalże natychmiastowo, dobierając nowe karty. Sirius: Poproszę trzy. Mruknął niespecjalnie zadowolony. Onyxia: Hmm… Zamyśliła się patrząc na swoje karty. Sirius: Ja chyba jeszcze wymienię… Mruknął. Sirius: Proszę o dwie. Onyxia: Ja chcę także dokonać wymiany. Tym razem jedną poproszę. Odebrali swoje karty. Królowa Kier: Czy chcecie czy nie wymiany już dokonane, nie ma więcej okazji, także zobaczymy. Kto tym razem wygra? Odsłaniajcie po jednej karcie. Zacznie Onyxia. Onyxia: Walet karo, a więc 5 punktów Sirius: Zwykła dziesiątka, więc 10. Onyxia: Królowa Pik, łącznie teraz mam 25… Sirius: Królowa Kier, mam 50. Uśmiechnął się wrednie. Onyxia zachowała jednak spokój. Onyxia: Królowa Karo, 45 punktów. Sirus: Walet Trefl, 55 punktów. Onyxia: Król Trefl, 55 punktów. Królowa Kier: Hoho, robi się ciekawie… Sirius: Król Pik, 65 punktów. Onyxia: Zwykła dziewiątka, 64 punkty. Sirius: Zwykła dwójka, 67 punktów. Onyxia: HA! Walet Pik, 69 punktów! Wygrywam! Królowa Kier: Brawo, brawo! Moje gratulacje! Zaklaskała. Królowa Kier: Zakochańce wygrywają pierwszą grę! To jednak początek naszych zmagań. Onyxia oraz Sirius są już wolni, mogą oglądać poczynania reszty. Powiedzcie mi, kto z was ma dużo farta? Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem tajemniczo, a uczestnicy spojrzeli po sobie. Nieśmiało rękę podniósł Jesus, z drugiej drużyny zgłosił się Viper. Królowa Kier: Cudnie! Zapraszam na drugą konkurencję! Za mną! Gra 2: Jesus vs Viper Jesus i Viper zajęli miejsca przed automatami znanymi potocznie jako jednoręki bandyta. Przy nich stała Królowa Kier, a dalej reszta uczestników. Królowa Kier: Zasady są dość proste. Daję wam każdemu do obrotu 50 dolarów. Wygra ten, kto wyjdzie z jak największym zyskiem. Automat działa na tej zasadzie, że im więcej się włoży tym lepsze rzeczy można wygrać. Oczywiście ryzyko też rośnie, ale przecież uważacie się za szczęściarzy, co nie? Haha. Roześmiała się. Królowa Kier: Przy okazji. Możecie pięć razy skorzystać z automatu, także to są wasze jedyne ograniczenia. A teraz, miłej zabawy! Jesus spojrzał na automat i zaczął obmyślać strategię. W międzyczasie Viper jak gdyby nigdy nic włożył do automatu 30$ i pociągnął za rączkę. Nata: Jak nic nie wygra, to go uduszę! Mruknęła pod nosem. Inessa: A może chcesz rozerwać? Polecam mini bombeczkę Inessy, wybuchowa zabawa dla całej rodziny! Tylko dziś w ofercie darmowe miejsce na cmentarzu! Uśmiechnęła się niczym te wszystkie sztuczne panie prezentujące super gadżety w telezakupach. Nata: Daj spokój, szajbusko. Przewróciła oczyma. W międzyczasie Viperowi udało się wygrać kolejne 50$, co sprawiało, że miał już 70$ na swoim koncie. Jesus z kolei zainwestował 5$ i wygrał 10$. Miał 55$. Luca: W takim tempie, to milionerami nie zostaniemy… Claudia: Spokojnie, on na pewno wie co robi. Luca: Chcesz się obściskiwać? Claudia: …wut…? Spojrzała na niego zaskoczona, a Luca się roześmiał. Luca: Droczę się, wyluzuj. Na koncie Vipera aktualnie znajdowało się 85$, Jesus z kolei zaczął być na małym minusie. Zostało mu 40$. Inessa: Jeśli twój gatunek przetrwa wybuch bomby w dłonie klaszcz, klap klap… I WSZYSCY RAZEM! Zaczęła sobie śpiewać. Inessa: Przez twe bomby, twe bomby jądrowe, oszalaaaałem! Królowa Kier: Dziwna ta wasza muzyka… Inessa: Lena mnie nauczyła! Odparła zadowolona. Luca: Wszystko jasne. Przy trzecim podejściu Viper również miał niewielki minus. Zostało mu 70$, Jesus troszkę się odbił. Na jego koncie było ponownie 50$. Nata: Emocje jak na grzybach. Sirius: Wyjątkowo marudna dzisiaj jesteś. Nata: Bo mam okres. Sirius: …nie jestem pewien czy potrzebowałem tej informacji. Mruknął pod nosem. Viperowi udało się wygrać większą sumkę. Aktualnie miał 150$! Jesus miał chyba kiepski dzień. Zaryzykował i stracił. Zostało mu 5$. Luca: Przydałby się chyba cud, aby to wygrać… Strzelił facepalma. Ostatnie podejście. Viper niestety znów miał minus. Na jego koncie zostało 120$. Jesus zainwestował swoje ostatni 5$ i spojrzał w niebo. Pieniążek jednak się zaciął, a chłopak delikatnie uderzył w automat. Przed jego oczyma pojawił się nagle napis: JACKPOT!!! Nata: O kurna, wygrał 100 000$... Luca: Tak jest ku.wa! Wygrał je.any! Ucieszył się i podszedł do zszokowanego Jesusa. Luca: Nieźle! Jesus: Ja nie wiem jak to się stało… Luca: Chyba „Ojciec” Ci pomógł. Puścił do niego oczko i zaśmiał się. Królowa Kier: No. Przynajmniej będę miała nareszcie na porządne waciki! Dziękuję Jesus! Mamy 2:0 dla zakochańców! Trzecia gra będzie wymagała również dużej ilości szczęścia, ale też zwinnych dłoni! Luca: O, to leć mała. Idealnie się nadajesz. Claudia: Porąbany zbok. Podniosła rękę. Luca: Ha, nie zaprzeczyła. Odparł dumnie. W przeciwnej drużynie rękę podniosła Nata. Onyxia: Uuuu…mamy starcie przyjaciółek. Nata: Nie szukaj dram, zboczona ogrodniczko. Pozwę cię za te badyle! Królowa Kier: CISZA, CISZA! Dziewczęta, zachowujcie się jak damy! Zapraszam do trzeciej konkurencji! Gra 3: Claudia vs Nata Dziewczęta usiadły naprzeciwko siebie przy jednym ze stołów. Przed każdą z nich znajdowały się trzy kostki. Claudia dostała czarne z białymi oczkami, a Nata białe z czarnymi oczkami. Czekały na dalsze instrukcje. Królowa Kier: Zagramy sobie w kości! Rzucacie kośćmi, znów gramy o punkty. ALE! Nie będzie prosto. Ta z was, która wygra pojedynek na kości będzie musiała te punkty potwierdzić. Mianowicie. Postawiła na stole trzy kubki i złotą kostkę. Królowa Kier: Gdy jedna z was wygra pojedynek, aby się obronić musi potem odnaleźć złotą kostkę ukrytą pod jednym z kubków. Wiecie, ta zabawa z mieszaniem. Dopiero wtedy punkt jest zatwierdzony. Gramy trzy rundy! Do dzieła! Claudia rzuciła swoje kostki. Claudia: Trójka, piątka i piątka. Mam 13 punktów! Odparła z uśmiechem. Claudia: Dużo, prawda? Zerknęła zadowolona na Lucę, a ten pokiwał głową. Luca: Jasne, maleńka! W międzyczasie Nata rzuciła kostkami. Nata: Trzy szóstki. Claudia: …całe życie pod górkę. Westchnęła smutno. '' '''Królowa' Kier: Okej, pora obronić punkt. Zaczęła mieszać kubkami ze złotą kostką. Nata wskazała na jeden z nich. Odkryła kostkę. Królowa Kier: Przykro mi, Claudio. Nata ma punkt. Lecimy dalej! Claudia znów rzuciła swoimi kostkami. Claudia: O! Dwie szóstki i piątka! 17 punktów! Nata: Ładnie, skarbie! Pochwaliła przyjaciółkę i rzuciła kostkami. Nata: Meh. Dwie dwójki i szóstka. 10 punktów. Królowa wzięła się za ukrywanie złotej kostki. Claudia wskazała na kubek po lewej. Królowa Kier: Spostrzegawcza bestia! Mamy 1:1! Nata, może teraz ty zaczniesz? Nata rzuciła kostkami. Nata: Piątka, czwórka, czwórka. 13 punktów. Claudia: U mnie szóstka, piątka i czwórka. 15! Królowa Kier: No to wybieraj kubek! Claudia wskazała na środkowy kubek. Było jednak pusto. Królowa Kier: Dalej mamy 1:1. No, która z was będzie miała ten ostatni punkt? Claudia rzuciła kostkami. Claudia: Trójka, jedynka i szóstka…10 punktów. Nata: Dwie dwójki i szóstka. Haha! Też mam 10! Uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciółki. Królowa Kier: Ej! Macie rywalizować, a nie się szczerzyć! Wrr! Rzucajcie, no! Dziewczyny rzuciły kostkami. Nata: Dwie piątki i trójka. 13 punktów. Claudia: Eh, trzy trójki. Mam 9. Królowa Kier: Dobrze, Nato. Wybieraj kubek! Nata wskazała na środkowy kubek. Znajdowała się pod nim złota kostka. Królowa Kier: Mamy zwycięzcę! Prowadzą dalej Zakochańce, ale Dziwaki odrabiają! Nata: Ładnie Ci poszło tak czy siak, kochana! Claudia: Dziękuję! Może następnym razem! Nata: Na pewno! Uśmiechnęły się do siebie i uściskały. Królowa Kier: Fuj. Okej, bez przedłużania. Luca i Inessa, zapraszam na grę numer cztery! Inessa: Yaaay! Nareszcie! Luca: Yaay… Mruknął ironicznie. Gra 4: Luca vs Inessa Luca i Inessa spotkali się przy stole bilardowym. Josh kończył układać bile na stole. Królowa Kier: Finał to mecz w bilarda! Wpierw wybierzcie sobie, które bile chcecie wbijać… Luca: Mogą być te jednokolorowe. Inessa: Mnie pasują pasiaste. Przypominają czasy, gdy odwiedzałam wujka Vladimira w więzieniu. Rozmarzyła się. Inessa: Ładny był to budynek. Z jakiegoś P R Z Y P A D K U, spadła na niego bombeczka. Wzruszyła ramionami. Królowa nachyliła się nad uchem Josha. Królowa Kier: Po kiego ją brałeś?! Szepnęła. Josh: A myślałaś, że kto przyjedzie z Rosji!? Mieliśmy do wyboru menela, ją i gościa śpiewającego non stop „A Kalinka maja!”. No chyba oczywiste… Mruknął. Królowa Kier: Ekhem! Tak czy inaczej! Możemy zaczynać. Weźcie sobie kije i… Inessa: Wsadźcie przeciwnikowi? Uśmiechnęła się niewinnie. Luca: ...ani się waż. Inessa: No kija nie. Ale laska dynamitu. Hmm… Zamyśliła się. Królowa Kier: Ah, walić to! Doprowadzacie mnie do rozstroju nerwowego! Po prostu grajcie! Luca rozpoczął grę. Uderzył kijem o bile i odpowiednio je rozbił. Żadna jednak nie wpadła. Inessa z kolei kolejną bilę przesunęła o dosłownie milimetr. Luca: Serio? Inessa: Da, serio. Chłopakowi udało wbić się dwie bile, przy ponownym ruchu ta sztuka się nie udała. Przyszła kolej na Inessę. Dziewczyna znów nieznacznie przesunęła jedną ze swoich bil. Sirius: Ona coś kombinuje… Mruknął do Naty. Nata: Oby. Bo jeśli robi sobie żarty, to ją rozniosę! Luca wbił kolejne dwie bile i był bardzo do przodu w porównaniu do Inessy. Ta kontynuowała swoją taktykę. Claudia: Nie podoba mi się to… Onyxia: Też mam jakieś złe przeczucia. Jesus: Nie przesadzajcie, za chwilę Luca wszystko wbije. Pocieszył dziewczyny. Po chwili jednak przyszła kolej na Inessę. Dziewczyna jednym mocnym uderzeniem wybiła jedną z bil poza stół, jednak ta odpowiednio się odbiła, wylądowała na stole i zaczęła uderzać w każdą kolejną, które zaczęły wpadać jak szalone. Przy jednym odbiciu, Rosjanka ustrzeliła wszystkie bile. Luca: W T F?! Inessa: Ha. Co ruskaja technika to ruskaja. Zaśmiała się. Inessa: Wszak ja być inżynierem. Poklepała Lucę po ramieniu. Luca: To przeczy prawom wszystkiego!!! Inessa: Poza rosyjskim stanem umysłu, mój druzja. Królowa Kier: A już myślałam, że to koniec! Ah. Musimy więc pobawić się w dogrywkę. Chyba pierwszy raz w tym programie. Wystawcie dwie dowolne osoby w takim razie. Albo nie! Niech się koło zapętla! Onyxia i Sirius! Zapraszam! Dogrywka Onyxia i Sirus zasiedli przy stole do ruletki. Oczywiście Królowej asystował Josh. Królowa Kier: Będzie szybkie. Mamy trzy rundy, a wy musicie jak najdokładniej obstawić co wypadnie. Do wyboru macie: kolor pola, liczba parzysta czy nieparzysta oraz konkretne liczby. Wygrywa ta osoba, która więcej zaryzykuje. Przykładowo. Jeśli jedno z was postawi tylko że wypadnie kolor czerwony, a druga osoba zaryzykuje i dodatkowo powie, że liczba nieparzysta, to właśnie ona zdobywa punkt. Jeśli chcecie obstawiać konkretne liczby, to tutaj panuje zasada kto pierwszy ten lepszy. Nie możecie obstawić jej razem. Do dzieła! Obstawiamy! Onyxia: Hm. Kolor czarny, liczba parzysta. Sirius: Kolor czarny, liczba nieparzysta. Josh zakręcił ruletką. Kuleczka pojawiła się na kolorze czerwonym, liczba 19. Królowa Kier: Cóż, bez punktu. Wracamy do obstawiania. Onyxia: Czarny, nieparzysta. Sirius: Czerwony, nieparzysta. Królowa Kier: Kręcimy! Ruletka zakręciła się. Kuleczka zatrzymała się na czarnym kolorze, na liczbie 17. Onyxia: Mam punkt! Sirius zmarszczył brwi. Sirius: Czerwony, nieparzysta. Onyxia: Czerwony, parzysta! Josh zakręcił ruletką. Wypadła liczba 27, czerwona. Sirius: No i remis, kochana… Onyxia: Pff. Teraz decydująca runda. Znowu Cię pokonam! Sirius: Czerwony, nieparzysta, numer 1. Onyxia: Tak się bawisz? Czerwony, nieparzysta, numer 19. Ruletka zakręciła się. Nata: Ta, obstawianie szczegółowe w decydującej rundzie. Mega mądre. Kuleczka wpadła na kolorze czerwonym, numer 1. Sirius: A jednak to ja mam szczęście dzisiaj! Onyxia: Uh… świetnie. Sirius: Nie ma za co drużyno! Zaśmiał się dumny. Sirius: Biedna Onyxia… jednak jak przychodzi co do czego, to jesteś słaba. Wyśmiał dziewczynę, a ta opuściła wzrok. W jej obronie stanął przed nią Jesus. Jesus: Ej! Odczep się od niej! Nie musisz być niemiły! Wygrałeś, odpuść. Sirius: Znalazł się obrońca niebieskowłosej. Urocze. Przewrócił oczyma, a Jesus zaczął iść w jego stronę. Sirius cofnął się i wtedy rozbrzmiał alarm. Josh: Hahaahahahaah! Zaczął się śmiać. Sirius: Co Cię tak niby bawi? Josh: Hahahahaah…nie mogę, hahaha! Ale frajer! Wygrał a przegrał! Uczestnicy spojrzeli po sobie. Byli zdziwieni. Prawie wszyscy poza Claudią. Claudia: Zakaz chodzenia do tyłu, Sirius… Sirius: C-co?! Zaraz! NIE! To nie jest fair! Josh: Wasze własne zasady, haha! Pakuj się stary. Sirius: To jakieś brednie!!! Josh: Sami to ustaliliście, żegnaj kolego! Widzimy się na pożegnaniu! Sirius: Już ja Cię załatwię… Zacisnął wściekły pięści. Josh: 'Uważaj, bo się wzruszę! '''Nata: '''To jakieś kpiny! To prawdziwe kpiny! ''Krzyknęła wkurzona. 'Luca: '''I Chile wygrało… ''Mruknął pod nosem. Kompleks wypoczynkowy Po pożegnaniu Siriusa, uczestnicy przenieśli się do kompleksu wypoczynkowego. Inessa, która siedziała sobie w pokoju pierwotnie należącym do Orianny coś tam sobie majstrowała. Jedna ze śrubek wpadła jej pod łóżko. Gdy Rosjanka tam sięgnęła, w jej dłoń wpadł dziennik Francuzki. '''Inessa: Uhm? Zaczęła przeglądać zapiski. Inessa: No kto by pomyślał…nigdy bym nie przypuszczała… Odparła zaskoczona. W drugim z pokoi Claudia i Nata spędzały ze sobą czas. Malowały sobie paznokcie i plotkowały. Claudia: A propo…muszę coś Ci wyznać… Nata: Nie kręcą mnie laski, sorry. Claudia: Nata, błagaaaam… Przewróciła oczyma. Claudia: Chcę być fair wobec Ciebie… Nata: Hm? Claudia: Luca chce się z Tobą pogodzić… Nata prychnęła śmiechem. Claudia: Ale zdziwiło mnie, gdy zapytał o Twoją zasadę… Nata: Powiedziałaś mu?! Claudia: T-tak… Nata: …no ale… Claudia: Powiedziałam…ale swoją… <Ściemnienie, koniec odcinka> Co sądzisz o zachowaniu Claudii? Bardzo dobrze zrobiła mówiąc Luce o niby zasadzie "Naty"! Niepotrzebnie naraża się na śmierć. Czy znalezisko Inessy przyda się w kolejnych odcinkach? Nie, pewnie to jakieś opowiadania o zajączkach i ptaszkach. Na pewno Orianna zapisała tam coś ważnego! Jak oceniasz występ Królowej Kier? Super, że się pojawiła! Więcej odcinków z nią! Jestem neutralny w tej kwestii. Atencyjna baba, weź ją stąd... Kategoria:Odcinki ND: The Game